


Artful Arrangement

by RubyIntyale



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Awkward Boners, Friendship, M/M, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: Timmy was pretty much used to seeing Armie naked by this point. He didn't have any hang ups in that area. Armie was nice to look at, yeah, but he was a friend, a good friend, and Timmy didn't have those kind of thoughts about him (or tried not to). No, what did him in was all the squirming.





	Artful Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written anything for this fandom and the first time I've written RPF EVER. Please have mercy.  
> This is a work of FICTION. This did not happen. No disrespect is intended. Please don't sue me, I have no money.

Timmy was, to be honest, mortified. Yes, these were the most understanding people he'd probably ever meet in his life and yes, this was a liberal set to say the least, but there were still _rules._ Rules about professionalism and politeness and just generally being a Decent Human Being. He had prided himself on adhering to each and every one of them. He was a respectful guy. A good guy. A guy people liked, but all that had gone to shit now because his body had betrayed him.

They had spent a good ten minutes artfully arranging themselves on the bed, cool sheets underneath them a welcome contrast to the humid afternoon air. The scene took place at night, but since there were no exterior shots, it didn't really matter when they filmed it. Timmy was pretty much used to seeing Armie naked by this point. He didn't have any hang ups in that area. Armie was nice to look at, yeah, but he was a friend, a good friend, and Timmy didn't have those kind of thoughts about him (or tried not to). No, what did him in was all the _squirming._

“To the left a bit. Timmy, move your right leg down. Armie? Up a bit. That's good.”

The constant leg movement meant that Timmy's cock was practically grinding into Armie's leg, the sensitive head rubbing against his warm thigh every time they were told to move. Timmy took deep breaths through his nose, tried to ignore it. Counted to a hundred.

“Armie, place your arm across his stomach, pull him into you.”

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_ Timmy thought. Armie, hard-working professional that he was, went right ahead and snuggled Timmy closer to him with one strong, demanding forearm. Now Timmy's cock was completely trapped between them, so hard it ached. It was going to start leaking if it got any more attention. Armie had to have felt his predicament. He had to know what was going on.

“Okay, stay just like that. Lights! We need to move these lights!”

Timmy honestly wanted to disappear. To fold in on himself again and again, a thousand folds, until he vanished from existence completely. Armie cleared his throat. _Here it comes._ He braced himself. _This is where he gets pissed off._

“So I don't know where to go for dinner tonight,” Armie said casually, as if Timmy was fully dressed and they were sharing a cab, not naked and tangled together and _aroused._

“Huh?”

“Dinner. I don't know. Between you and me, I'm really getting sick of pasta.”

“You're brave, saying that here.” It was meant to be a joke, but he'd waited too long to start talking. Words were difficult at the moment and Timmy's voice sounded strained.

Armie laughed anyway. “Luca can't hear me. He's too busy complaining at the lights. Anyway, Tiny Tim, what're you in the mood for?”

It could've been teasing, but it wasn't. Armie was genuinely trying to have a normal conversation with him. Timmy was so grateful he could've cried.

“I kinda want pizza,” he admitted quietly.

Armie scoffed, mock offended, “Such a child. I bet you want a plain cheese one, too? Or pepperoni? God. So uncultured. Such a...” he sighed heavily, “Such a massive disappointment.”

Timmy giggled. He pinched Armie's leg, but it was more of an affectionate squidge than something that would cause actual pain. Armie still shrieked like he had been burned. A couple of the camera crew turned around to look at them. Armie lifted his hand from the mattress slightly and waved, a huge grin on his face.

“You're such an asshole,” Timmy sighed, but he was smiling.

“I'm aware.” Armie was smiling, too.

If nothing else, the (very manly) scream had completely killed off Timmy's erection. He felt like he could breathe again. Things seemed OK between them, but he still felt like he should say something.

“Look, Armie, I. I'm sorry. Thank you. I'm really sorry. Thank you for not laughing at me,” he thought for a moment, “or punching me.”

Armie squeezed his shoulder. “It's fine. We're good. You're good.”

“OK gentlemen, lights are ready. Let's get this one finished, yes?”

 

~

 

“I'm thinking maybe cocktails with dinner.”

They were getting dressed by this point. Timmy was pleased to be wearing his own clothes and not Elio's headache inducing swimwear. To be honest, he was glad to be clothed, full stop. It was a rarity these days.

He nodded thoughtfully. “I could do cocktails.”

“I wanna try this thing called a Red-headed Slut,” Armie raised an eyebrow.

Timmy snort-laughed. “Well, I'm sure we'll be able to find you one. I might even partake myself,” he tilted his head in a 'if you catch my drift' kind of way. He was so happy he just wanted to squeal and run around. The afternoon could've been so awkward. He was so lucky Armie was in this with him.

“Gee, I dunno, Tim,” Armie scrunched his brows, feigning serious thought. “You see, the main ingredient in a Slut is peach schnapps, and we both know how you get around peaches.” He leaned in close, his large hand on the small of Timmy's back, warm breath surrounding his ear, and whispered “You might have trouble controlling yourself.”

Then he was smirking and strolling away, smug and confident, leaving Timmy red faced and flustered behind him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [lion-from-the-north on tumblr](http://lion-from-the-north.tumblr.com/)


End file.
